


Can't You See (What You Do To Me)?

by Harryskiwiposes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryskiwiposes/pseuds/Harryskiwiposes
Summary: All of a sudden he was pushed face first against the wall. “What the -?”He felt hot breath on the outside of his ear, sending shivers down his spine.“You didn’t think this was over, did you?”“Harry? What the fuck are you doing? Did you call me up here?”“I told you I was gonna give you what you wanted,” his voice was deep and raspy as he pushed up against Louis. "Did you actually think I was talking about the parking space this whole time?"Or - Two men. One parking space. Lots of pranks, lots of persistence, lots of passion.





	Can't You See (What You Do To Me)?

**Author's Note:**

> My brain.
> 
> 4am.
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from "Can't you see" by Total.
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado....
> 
> Enjoy!

****************

“Fuck! Not again!”

Louis had pulled into the parking lot of the office building where he spent 40 plus hours a week and found that _his_ parking space was once again occupied by the same light blue car as the day before. And the day before that. And come to think of it - all last week as well.

Ok, so technically it wasn’t _his_ parking space per se - there wasn’t a sign designating that particular spot as his, however he had been parking in that same exact place every Monday through Friday for the past two years. Well - until the owner of the blue Prius had decided to take it upon themselves and park there.

“Fuck!” Louis slammed his hands onto the steering wheel, having no other choice but to find a parking space towards the back of the lot. It wouldn’t have been _that_ big of a deal, except that it was pouring rain and of course Louis’ umbrella was in his office, in the building, on the other side of the parking lot.

“Fuck!” He pulled into a space and shut the car off, listening to the rain pelt his car. Maybe if he waited a few minutes the rain would let up enough for him to be able to make a mad dash for the front door.

So he waited.

And waited.

And….the rain kept coming.

“Fuck!” Louis grabbed his briefcase and opened the door. He rushed out of the car and across the parking lot, holding his briefcase above his head as a shield against the rain.

He made it to the front door and entered the building, shaking his briefcase off and wiping his shoes on the small rug in the entryway.

“Good morning Louis!”

He looked up and saw the petite blonde receptionist waving to him. “Mornin’” he paused, brushing some water off of his shoulders. “Hey Jenn, do you know who owns that blue Prius that’s parked in the second row?”

She peeked over Louis’ shoulder, “isn’t that where you usually park?”

Louis gave her a stern look, “yes.” He once again wiped his shoes on the rug - maybe by lunch he’d be dry, but for now he was soaking wet and it was all thanks to the jerk who had taken his spot. “Do you know who’s been parking there?”

“Umm I think it’s the new guy in Accounting. Kinda cute - long brown hair, gorgeous green eyes and a dimple to die for.”

“Accounting huh? Gonna have to give him a piece of my mind for stealing _my_ parking space.” He replied as he made his way to the main elevators and pressed the ‘up’ button.

“But we don’t have assigned parking spots!” She called out as the elevator doors closed behind him and the elevator began its ascent to the sixth floor.

*

“You own a blue Prius?” Louis was standing in front of the desk of the man that Jenn had described. He was still dripping wet and was now shivering from being so cold.

He looked up at Louis.

_Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

When Jenn said “kinda cute” what she obviously meant to say was “drop dead gorgeous.” He was by far the most beautiful man that Louis had ever laid his eyes on and Louis had to place his hands on the desk to steady himself.

Long wavy brown hair reached just past his shoulders and emerald green eyes sparkled as they met his.

“Umm….yes?”

“You’ve been” Louis cleared his throat, his voice cracking just a bit, “parking in my space.”

The man was silent for a moment, eyeing Louis up and down. And then up and down again. Louis felt shivers running down his spine - no guy had ever had this effect on him and he had been with plenty of guys. This guy had said two words and Louis couldn’t believe how affected he was - this was not going the way he had played it out in his head.

After gazing over Louis’ body, the man spoke, “I was told there weren’t any assigned spots and that I could park anywhere.”

“Yeah well….technically we _don’t_ have assigned spaces, but I’ve been parking in that spot for the past two years so theoretically it’s mine.”

The man started laughing, putting his pen down and crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re kidding me right? You’re scolding me for parking in your space that’s not even your space?”

Louis felt his cheeks redden, how dare this guy laugh at him. “Just park somewhere else from now on” Louis spit out.

The green-eyed stranger leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk and lacing his fingers together, “the only way you’re getting that spot is if you get to it before I do.”

Louis leaned over the desk. Who did this guy think he was? “Challenge accepted.” He reached over and picked up the wireless computer mouse off of the desk, turning and walking away.

The laughter grew. “Did you just steal my mouse? Oh my god, you are adorable.”

Louis refused to look back and give this man the satisfaction of seeing that he had gotten under Louis’ skin. Instead, he held up his right hand, flipping the middle finger as he walked away.

*

“Fuck!”

The next day Louis arrived at work twenty minutes early, determined to get _his_ parking space back -but the light blue Prius was already there.

Louis made his way into the building after parking on the other side of the lot once again - at least it wasn’t raining today.

“Louis! Good morning!” Jenn paused, taking one look at Louis, “Are you ok?”

“Hey Jenn.” Louis sighed, “that blue Prius is in my space again.”

“Did you talk to the guy in Accounting about it?”

Louis nodded as he walked by her desk, “Yeah, but it obviously didn’t help.”

“Maybe try again?”

“Nah, I’ll figure something else out. Anyway, have a good day.”

“Bye Louis.” She called as he stepped onto the elevator.

He rounded the corner to his desk a few minutes later and stopped dead in his tracks.

Everything was gone.

Someone had completely cleared the top of his desk off - his computer, phone, folders, pictures, pens. Everything. It was all missing.

“What the fuck?!” He shouted, not caring who heard him.

His co-worker Angie came up behind him. “What happened?”

He turned to her and motioned animatedly to his desk, “This! This is what happened! All of my stuff is gone!”

“Oh wow, that sucks. I wonder where it all went.”

Louis put his briefcase down on the top of his desk and started opening all the drawers. Sure enough - they were all empty. He got to the bottom drawer and opened it. His eyes got wide and he shouted “Oh my fucking god!”

There laying in the middle of the drawer was a computer mouse.

*

Louis tried tracking the Accounting asshole down that entire day to get his stuff back, but he was in meetings and wasn’t expected to be available until quitting time.

He stopped by the guy’s desk and snooped around a little bit - opening drawers and sifting through papers, trying to figure out what he was going to do in order to retaliate. He learned that the man’s name was Harry and - that was about it.

There weren’t any pictures on his desk, no knick-knacks, nothing personal to give Louis any indication of what type of man he was dealing with - besides being a parking space stealing, desk clearing asshole.

He rummaged through the top drawer and found something that gave him the most wonderful idea of how he was going to exact his revenge - Harry’s car keys.

*

“What the fuck?”

Louis looked up from his still-empty desk. His boss hadn’t been very happy to discover that Louis’ belongings were missing and that he had no idea where they were. He was able to log onto Angie’s computer and print off the forms he needed to complete and was filling them out when he was interrupted.

“Hmm?”

“Do not ‘hmm?’ me? You know exactly what I’m talking about. You completely filled my car with fucking packing peanuts!”

“Sorry, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Louis said in his most innocent-sounding voice.

Harry crossed his arms across his chest. “We both know that you do - it’s gonna take me hours to get rid of them all.”

Louis leaned back in his chair. “Oh man, that sucks. You should just admit to defeat and give me what I want.”

Harry placed his palms on the top of Louis’s desk, leaning forward, “oh, I am gonna give you exactly what you want.” He raised his eyebrows and gave Louis a knowing smirk.

Louis cleared his throat, uncrossing his arms. “Well….I….you know….”

Harry laughed, “that’s what I thought.”

He walked away and as he did, Louis couldn’t help but watch and admire the view. The pants he was wearing hugged his curves and ass. And what a lovely, beautiful, fantastic ass it was.

Louis had to admit that Harry was a very attractive man, even if he was a complete asshole. Louis found himself staring as Harry got onto the elevator - he took in every inch of Harry’s body. _God damn he’s beautiful._ Harry turned, catching Louis staring at him. He raised his eyebrows and licked his lips slowly and provocatively as the doors closed.

_Jesus christ. What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

After a moment, Louis stood and shouted to the closed elevator. “Wait! Where’s my stuff?”

*

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Louis slammed the freezer door closed. “Fuck.” He looked at the container of soup that he had bought in to have for lunch. It was completely frozen. Completely. Someone had turned the cold setting all the way down in the freezer and everything had turned into huge blocks of ice - including his chicken noodle soup.

“Did you put that in the freezer by accident?” Angie asked, sitting down at the table in their office kitchen.

“No. But I know who did. And it was no accident.”

He opened the refrigerator looking for something to eat. More specifically - something of Harry’s to eat.

No such luck. Now he would have to order out and would have to eat at his desk, which was at least now back in order - his belongings put back and his computer hooked up again. He only had half an hour for lunch and by the time the delivery person got there, his break would be over and he’d have to go back to dealing with all of the paperwork he was behind on because he had been without a computer the previous day. He couldn’t afford to spend any more time away from his desk after yesterday’s fuck-up.

“Is it quitting time yet?” Louis mumbled under his breath.

“Not even close” came a voice from behind him. He turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Fuck off.”

“Aww Louis, is that any way to talk to a fellow co-worker? Maybe you’re just hungry, you’ll probably feel better if you eat something.” Harry chuckled as he leaned against the wall.

“Fuck off” he repeated, walking towards Harry.

He brushed past Harry and made his way down the hall. “Are you ready to give up yet?”

“Fuck off!”

*

“You do realize you started this right?”

“No.” Louis was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. “He did, by taking my parking spot.”

“Just park somewhere else Louis, it’s really not that big of a deal.”

He looked up at her. “Oh, it’s not even about the space anymore, now it’s an all out war.”

Angie sighed, “men” and walked back to her desk, leaving Louis alone with his thoughts. He had yet to come up with a way to get back at Harry after the soup incident. Nothing that he had thought of seemed severe enough. He needed something good, something diabolical, something unforgettable.

*

Louis got out of his car, locked it and looked around. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he had _his_ parking space back after almost two weeks. He had gotten to work an hour early just so that he could beat Harry to it and enjoy the short walk into the building.

He entered the lobby with the confidence that he had finally bested Harry.

But.

Something seemed off.

The entire day Louis remained on high alert, expecting a prank from Harry at any minute. He hadn’t seen or heard from Harry since the previous day in the kitchen, but that didn’t mean that Louis was about to let his guard down.

Angie came up to him a little while after he had gotten back from lunch. “Bob’s looking for you.” Louis looked up from the paperwork that he had been filling out. “He wants to see you on the eighth floor.”

“The eighth floor? But there’s nothing up there. Isn’t it just all construction?”

“I have no idea.” She shrugged, “he just called and asked me to relay the message.” She walked away, leaving Louis baffled as to why his boss would want to see him on an unoccupied floor.

“Fuck” he mumbled under his breath as he got up from his desk and made his way to the elevator.

He stepped out onto the eighth floor a few moments later. “Bob?” He called out, receiving no answer in return.

He walked through the empty space, looking around for any signs of his boss.

All of a sudden he was pushed face first against the wall. “What the -?”

He felt hot breath on the outside of his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“You didn’t think this was over, did you?”

“Harry? What the fuck are you doing? Did you call me up here?”

“I told you I was gonna give you what you wanted,” his voice was deep and raspy as he pushed up against Louis. "Did you actually think I was talking about the parking space this whole time?"

“I….” his voice trailed off as Harry turned him around, looking at him, licking his lips. Louis parted his legs slightly, allowing Harry to slide in closer.

Harry curled his top lip into a smirk and leaned forward, licking Louis’ bottom lip. Louis closed his eyes as Harry slowly, gently began licking into his mouth.

Louis immediately relaxed and opened his lips at the insistence of Harry’s tongue, reaching out, grabbing onto the front of Harry’s shirt, pulling him in closer.

He felt Harry push up against him, his dick throbbing against Louis’ leg, causing Louis to moan into Harry’s mouth. Harry placed his hands on the wall, one on either side of Louis’ head and tangled their tongues together.

Louis held onto Harry’s shirt as he pulled back from Harry’s lips.

“I have wanted to do that for weeks.” Harry panted, before delving back into Louis’ mouth, licking and moaning.

Louis pushed Harry away, “weeks?”

Harry nodded. “Weeks. I haven’t been able to get you off of my mind, ever since that company wide picnic.”

“I thought you hated me.”

“What? No. Why would -“

“You stole my parking space.”

Harry smiled. “To get your attention. And it worked didn’t it?”

Louis pulled Harry’s shirt. “Kiss me….please.”

Harry did as was requested and joined their lips together once again. “Let me take you out.” Harry kissed down Louis’ jaw towards his ear. “Have dinner with me.” His voice was low and raspy as he kissed the outside of Louis’ ear. “Tonight.”

Louis tilted his neck, giving Harry more access, closing his eyes. “Yes.”

Harry nipped at his neck. “God you are so beautiful. Can’t wait to see what you look like naked underneath me.”

Louis felt goosebumps break out all over his body. “Fuck” he whispered, his brain slowly shutting down the more and more Harry talked.

“You’re so exquisite. Taste so good, feel so good, you’re gonna be so good for me tonight, aren’t you?”

Louis was unable to form any coherent answer, simply moaning as Harry licked and nipped and sucked up and down his neck.

“I know you will be....just for me.” Harry pulled away, taking a look at Louis. He knew he must’ve looked like a hot mess - breathless, panting, sweaty, pushed up against the wall, Harry in between his legs and all over his neck.

“God, look at you. So needy for it already and I haven’t even touched you yet, haven’t even laid one finger on you, inside you. But you want it don’t you? God. So desperate, I bet you’re willing to give it up to just about anyone.”

“No.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “No?”

“I only want you. Only wanna be good for you.”

“Baby, you’re gonna be good, you’re gonna feel good, you’re gonna taste good.” Harry kissed him one last time before walking away, “7.” He got onto the elevator, leaving Louis a complete mess, wondering what the fuck had just happened.

*

Harry rang Louis’ doorbell at exactly 7pm, having gotten his address from Angie since when he had left, Louis was in such a state that he didn’t even know his own name.

“I thought I said to be ready at 7.” Harry said as Louis opened the door, revealing he was shirtless and shoeless.

“I am.”

Harry crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him. “Ever hear the phrase ‘no shirt, no shoes, no service’? You’re missing some items of clothing.”

“Or you just have too many on.” Louis lunged forward, pinning Harry to the back of the door, immediately crashing their lips together.

“God damn, you are so fucking desperate for it, aren’t you?” Harry kissed him back. “And I’m not talking about dinner.”

Louis looked at Harry. “I want you to fuck me. I haven’t been able to think about anything else all afternoon.”

Harry turned them around so that Louis was against the door. “How do you think I’ve felt for the past four weeks? I haven’t been able to concentrate on anything other than you. You’ve seeped into my every waking thought. I’ve wanted to get my hands and my lips on you -“

Louis pulled Harry close and licked into his mouth as Harry grabbed the back of his thighs, lifting him off of the floor. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, holding onto the front of his shirt.

“Fuck me Harry, please. Please fuck me. Please.”

“Bedroom?”

“Down the hall, first door on the left.” He nipped at Harry’s neck as he walked them towards the bedroom. “I want to feel you inside me. Want your fingers” he whispered into Harry’s ear.

“Oh fuck.”

“Now. Fuck me now. Please.” Louis knew he sounded desperate, but fuck it, he was. Harry had gotten him so worked up that afternoon. He needed to be fucked and if had to beg in order to make that happen, then that’s exactly what he was going to do. Beg, plead, whine - whatever it took to get Harry’s dick inside of him as soon as possible - that’s what he was willing to do.

Harry laid him on the bed, peeling his pants off. “Commando Louis? Really? You are so fucking needy aren’t you?” He leaned over, taking Louis in his mouth.

“Fuck! Yes! Yes, I need it, I need you.” Louis yelled out, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair, thrusting his hips, pushing himself deeper into Harry’s mouth.

He felt Harry’s hands come up and grab onto his waist, holding him down. “I thought you wanted to be good for me?” He said, pulling off and looking up at Louis.

“I’ll be good. I promise. I promise I’ll be good. Please, Harry. Please, don’t stop.”

“Hands on the headboard. Now. Don’t move them.”

Once Harry made sure Louis did as he was told and had grabbed onto the headboard, he took Louis into his mouth in one long swallow.

Louis began moaning out expletives as Harry picked up the pace, holding Louis’ waist tight. Harry reached over with one hand and rummaged through Louis’ nightstand drawer, finding the lube and tossing a condom onto the bed.

After slicking up his fingers, he brought them in between Louis’ cheeks, circling his entrance. He slowly inserted one as Louis began panting and trying to move.

Harry kissed up his stomach, sliding his finger in and out, telling Louis how wonderful he felt. “Fuck Louis, you’re so tight, so warm. You feel so good. Can’t wait to be deep inside you.” He kissed Louis’ neck as he added a second finger and waited for Louis to adjust. “I’m gonna fuck you just how you want.” He kissed Louis’ jaw. “It’s gonna be worth the wait. Gonna make you come so hard. You’re being so good for me.” He began thrusting his fingers, scissoring them, twisting them inside of Louis.

“Harry….”

“Right here baby.”

“Harder.” Louis tried to push back against Harry’s fingers. “Harder.” He repeated and Harry complied, fingerfucking him harder, adding a third as Louis moaned louder.

Harry crooked his fingers and found Louis’ prostate, rubbing it as Louis closed his eyes and threw his head back.

“Right there. Don’t stop. Please.” He began panting. “Please. Please. Don’t stop.”

Harry leaned over, kissing Louis’ lips. “I don’t want you coming yet.”

“I have to. Please. I need -“

“Look at me.” Louis opened his eyes and met Harry’s gaze. “You want to be good for me right?”

Louis nodded as Harry swiped his prostate again. “Right?”

“Ye….yes. Oh.”

“No coming yet.” Harry kissed him again. “So beautiful. Can’t believe that I get to see you like this. That I get to make you look like this. That I get to make you feel like this.” He pulled his fingers out then pushed them all the way in, hard.

“Look at you. You’re taking my fingers so well. So proud of how well you’re doing.”

Louis practically purred at Harry’s compliments and praises. “Please.”

Harry gently eases his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets as he began tugging, peeling and throwing his clothes around the room. He opened the condom, rolling it on in record time and drizzling lube all over his dick, rubbing it around Louis’ entrance. He lined himself up, placed one hand on either side of Louis’ hips and began pushing in slowly.

“Oh god.” Louis cried out.

Harry leaned over and kissed his forehead, inching in deeper. “Fuck, Louis. Let me hear you, I know you can be loud. Want everyone to know exactly who’s fucking you the way you’ve begged for.”

He placed kissed along Louis’ jaw, “God damn you feel incredible. I’ve never felt anything more amazing in my life.” He waited for Louis to give him a signal before he started moving his hips. “Why did I wait so long for this? Fuck.”

Louis let go of the headboard and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “Fuck me….harder. I need it harder.”

Harry lifted up Louis’ right leg, causing him to push in further and bottoming out completely. Louis threw his head back. “I...Harry….I need….”

“Shh, I’ve got you.” He began snapping his hips faster, fucking Louis harder, moaning his name. “You are amazing. So good for me, taking me so well. I could fuck you forever.”

Louis’ grip on Harry’s neck tightened and he pulled Harry closer, licking into his mouth, digging his nails into Harry’s back. “Right there, fuck me. Don’t stop.”

“Are you ready to come for me?”

“Yes.” Louis panted. “Please. Please Harry. Please.” His voice pleading, desperate for release.

“Look at me.” Louis opened his eyes. “I want you to come for me, want to see how beautiful you look. Want to feel you around me.” He felt Harry grab in between them, gripping his dick, slowly stroking him. “Come for me baby.”

Harry held Louis’ gaze as he thrusted into him, feeling Louis’ body spasm and then he was coming all over both of their stomachs, moaning Harry’s name louder and louder. His neighbors would have no doubt as to who was making Louis feel so good, who was making Louis scream out, who was making Louis lose all control.

Harry felt Louis clenching around him and he came a moment later, delving into Louis’ mouth, pushing deeper inside of him.

He broke their kiss, they looked at each other, neither saying anything for a few moments while they caught their breath. Harry gently eased out of Louis, collapsing next to him.

“That was so much better than dinner.” Louis said after a moment and they both busted out in laughter.

Louis watched Harry climb out of bed and head towards the bathroom. He followed a few minutes later and they wound up in the shower together, kissing greedily under the water.

“Stay the night.” Louis begged, his arms wrapped around Harry’s neck as Harry pushed two fingers inside of him.

Harry leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. “There’s no place else I’d rather be.”

*

“Did you seriously take _my_ parking space _again_?” Louis asked the next morning as Harry pulled into the sought after spot.

“I think you mean _our_ parking space.”

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful Reader,
> 
> Thank you for everything. This one's for you.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Melissa  
> hadtobelou on tumblr


End file.
